


la vie en rose

by garnetted



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnetted/pseuds/garnetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't know you could sing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt on tumblr: "I didn't know you could sing."
> 
> song is la vie en rose by daniela andrade: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ba_WoSZXvw it's gorgeous!

“ _Ugh,_ oh my god.” Sapphire dragged her hands down her face in frustration.

“What?” Ruby asked, looking up from her spot on the floor where she lay, sketching. 

“I can’t get this song out of my head,” Sapphire complained, falling over on the couch she was stationed on to do her homework. “It’s so distracting.”

“Aw,” Ruby said. “I’m sorry.”

Sapphire groaned again and sat back up, grumpily going back to typing on her laptop. Ruby chuckled and went back to shading her drawing.

Not thirty seconds later, Ruby felt the hair on her forearms stand up. She dropped the pencil she was holding and slowly looked up. 

Sapphire was humming quietly, but in the quiet, open space, it was all Ruby heard. Ruby sat up, folding her legs underneath her. Sapphire looked like a princess; her face glowed with the reflection of her laptop screen, flyaway baby hairs framed her face and bangs. Her expression was neutral but peaceful, and she was wrapped in one of Ruby’s hoodies and the sleeves fell over her hands as she typed. She hummed an unfamiliar tune.

Sapphire must have noticed Ruby staring at her. Sapphire’s eyes stayed fixed on her computer, but her lips twitched slightly into a smile. The sweet hums shifted into sweeter lyrics and Ruby felt her cheeks growing warm. 

Ruby decided her art assignment could wait. She closed her sketchbook and let her head fall into her hands. Sapphire kept singing, smiling but not averting her gaze from her work. Ruby couldn’t help but smile; Sapphire’s gorgeous voice flowed like water and Ruby wondered why she’d never heard her sing before. 

Ruby felt a tug in her stomach. 

Without thinking, she got up and sat on the couch next to Sapphire, hoping and praying that she wouldn’t stop her song. Her prayers were answered; Sapphire continued her song while Ruby rested her arm over her girlfriend’s shoulder. Ruby still felt a burst of giddiness when Sapphire snuggled closer to her; Ruby rested her head on her shoulder.

“ _Give your heart and soul to me_ ,” Sapphire sang, “ _and life will always be la vie en rose._ ” Her song ended, and she kissed Ruby’s hair. “Hello.”

“Hi. I didn’t know you could sing,” Ruby mumbled, kissing Sapphire’s neck softly. 

Sapphire chuckled, and Ruby smiled. “It’s whatever,” Sapphire said.

“Your voice is really pretty,” Ruby said, looking up at Sapphire. “Almost as pretty as”—

Sapphire gave a faux gasp. “Wait. Let me guess. As pretty as… me?”

Ruby grinned. “You guessed it!”

“You’re gross,” Sapphire said, laughing nonetheless. 

“And you still love me,” Ruby answered, eliciting more giggles from Sapphire. “Now, I think you should sing some more. I feel like I’ve been missing out.”


End file.
